Command
Command & Conquer 4 (C&C4) is the tentative title for the upcoming real-time strategy game by Electronic Arts. The subtitle will be decided in a public contestCommand & Conquer: Name the Game. It is the sequel to Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars and Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath and is expected to release on PC in 2010.C&C4 overrunning PCs in 2010. GameSpot. July 9, 2009. Features * Game is primarily focused around 5v5 objective based multiplayer. PC Powerplay info * Playable factions are GDI and Nod. Non-playable factions include the Scrin and the Forgotten. * The Forgotten will be featured as a neutral class on maps that the player can fight with for experience or ally with. * The return of upgrades (missing from RA3). * Global Stratospheric Transports * During cutscenes the camera will move around and interact with the Environmenthttp://forums.commandandconquer.com/jforum/posts/list/19507.page PC Gamer UK, Issue #204. * All the base functions, including harvesting and constructing units, will be replaced by the Crawler. The crawler holds units inside it (up to four at a time) while they are being constructed and can release them at any time. * The GDI campaign is currently called "The Man Who Killed Kane" and is an action-oriented Sci-Fi story. * The Nod campaign is currently called "All Things Must End" and reveals the truth behind Kane, his motivation and his history. It contains more nuance and depth than the GDI campaign and will run alongside it allowing player to see the events from both perspectives. Kane will almost certainly die this time in a "credible" cutscene "for good this time". *A GDI faction, unwilling to ally with Kane and the Brotherhood, will form and cause a GDI Civil War and the player will be on their side and the GDI faction, willing to ally with the Brotherhood, is going to lose face or lot of their global guardian image. Plot Despite previous efforts, GDI's tiberium reclamation technology becomes ineffective against the spread of Tiberium which reaches critical levels by 2062. The human race is on the brink of extinction and by 2068 it is projected that there will be no more air . Under these desperate circumstances Kane, Tacitus in hand, meets with GDI leaders in Manchester to make a radical (and highly controversial in both factions) proposition. He has designed a system to control the growth of tiberium and harness its power across the globe but needs GDI's resources to build it. Facing no alternative the GDI agrees. The new system works and for 15 years the world is rebuilt. However, the moment 2077 rolls in, the uneasy alliance soon falls apart, and the GDI and Nod are at war once more.. The game will wrap up the existing Tiberium storyline with Kane's motives and objectives being revealed.Command & Conquer 4 Q&A - Exclusive First Details. GameSpot. July 9, 2009. Gameplay Classes Each side is divided into three "Classes". Each class has its own selection of unique units. The classes share only very basic units like the engineer. The "Offense" class focuses on frontline combat, the "Defense" focuses on holding ground, and the "Support" has a variety of powers to augment the other classes. Bases and Units Traditional base building is replaced by the Crawler, a single mobile unit that fulfils the base role. Each Crawler is class specific. The only class that can build bases like in previous C&C games is the Defense Class. Campaign Each side has two different campaigns: one single-player and one co-op. Multiplayer Multiplayer is planned to be 5-on-5 objective based skirmishes, along with the original form of skirmish. Images File:CC4 Cncpt1.jpg‎‎|GDI concept art. File:CC4 DevGame1.jpg‎‎|Development screenshot. References Category:Games